dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Veroli vs Kakarot!
Plot As with every fight with Veroly; he eliminates his own time rift team before attacking Xeno Bardock's team. Kakarot easily overpowers Veroly's base form even in his Legendary Super Saiyan thanks to his power in his True Super Saiyan 4 state. The others observe the battle in order gauge Veroly's power as Kakarot continues to overpower the warrior. Their clash continues through out the planetoid causing massive shockwaves before returning to the arena as Veroly becomes increasingly frustrated before transforming into Legendary Super Saiyan God. As a result of Veroly's form; Kakarot is easily overpowered and is forced back into his base form after being struck with Veroly's Stardust Fall as the Saiyan stands back up and powers up to Super Saiyan. Kakarot uses his Twin Rebellion Trigger against the fused warrior and it has absolutely no effect on Veroly as he continues to approach Kakarot and grabs the Saiyan by the head and drives him head first in the tournament arena deforming the entire arena, but manages to break free by biting Veroly's. He than uses Gigantic Hammer as a result of being bitten and sends Kakarot flying almost sending him out of bounds. Kakarot recovers as he proceeds to get angry at his inability to best the legendary warrior and continues to try everything he can to best Veroly, but he is knocked several times into the ground by the fused warrior and proceeds to power up to Super Saiyan 2 and tries to overpower him, but nothing is working as Kakarot is easily overpowered by Veroly's Legendary Super Saiyan God form and as the others notice that Kakarot's anger is beginning to cloud his judgement as the Saiyan warrior is unable to think of a strategy to defeat him. Veroly mocks the alternate world Kakarot for being weaker than Goku and even tells him that he'll never be as powerful as his archnemesis even with Kakarot's superior intellect. Kakarot acknowledges that the only to defeat Veroly at the moment is to allow his anger to get the best of him and draws similarities between Veroly's brutality and Prince Vegeta's brutality. Kakarot's rage begins to get the best of him and proceeds to transform into his Legendary Super Saiyan form shocking Veroly along with everyone else at the tournament at the fact that there two Legendary Super Saiyans about to clash. However, Kakarot continues power up even further as he goes further into Legendary Super Saiyan 2 causing the entire Timespace Rift to shake as the hooded figure shields the bystanders from the transformation and Kakarot's transformation destroys the arena as he emerges in his Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form and proceeds to attack Veroly resulting in massive shock waves through out the entire Timespace Rift as the two Legendary Super Saiyans proceed to battle one another. Appearances *Veroly *Kakarot (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Bardock (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Raditz (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Trunks (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Qurita Locations *Timespace Rift Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *True Super Saiyan 4 *Legendary Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan C-type *Super Saiyan 2 C-type *Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Battles *Kakarot (True Super Saiyan 4/Super Saiyan C-type/Super Saiyan 2 C-type) vs. Veroly (Legendary Super Saiyan God) *Kakarot (Legendary Super Saiyan 2) vs. Veroly (Legendary Super Saiyan God)